A user of a computer or game system may interact with virtual objects on a monitor or display of the computer or game system. Such interactions may typically involve the user directing a character or a tool to interact with a virtual object in some way, e.g. picking up the virtual object, moving the virtual object, climbing on or jumping over the virtual object, etc. Even in first-person video games, such as a real-time play environment or a first-person shooter game, a player's interaction is with a control device that provides input to the computer or game system. Recent advances in display technology and game consoles have allowed the creation of more realistic looking games, including realistic looking three-dimensional (3D) graphics. However, even with current advances in display technology, players still mostly feel as if they are merely observers, and not part of the events occurring in the game.